CLBK (Cinta Lama Udah Kelar)
by Thobi Trio Centil
Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, itulah yang tengah dirasakan Hinata/Three-Shot maybe/Warning/Typo/Rated/M untuk bahasa kasar
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto**_

..

* * *

Kornea lavender wanita bersurai indigo itu hanya terfokus menyorot jalan setapak yang ada di pinggiran sawah. Jalanan itu secara perlahan menguak kenangan manis yang pernah terjadi di tempat itu.

Tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam dalam hatinya ketika dirinya kembali membayangkan bagaimana dia dulu bercanda bersama seorang pemuda di jalan setapak itu.

Hembusan udara sejuk dan cahaya sang surya yang menyinari persawahan di sekitarnya tak jua menyejukkan hatinya yang sekarang terasa mendidih. Air matanya pun secara pelan mulai menggenangi kelopak lavendernya.

Tak terasa sudah satu jam Hinata terus duduk di berugak milik ayahnya itu. Tak luput sedetik pun selama duduknya ia berpaling menatap yang lain.

Sembari duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu tiang berugak itu, pikirannya terus sibuk mengingat kenangan ketika dirinya tertawa bersama pemuda pemilik surai ke emasan yang sekarang sudah tak bersamanya lagi.

Ke dua sudut bibirnya terangkat pelan ke atas dan air mata yang tadinya tertahan di ke dua manik lavendernya perlahan mengaliri ke dua pipi putihnya, memperlihatkan senyum dalam tangis yang menghias wajah pucatnya. Tak ada suara isakan, hanya deru napas beratnya saja yang terdengar dari rongga pernapasannya.

Sesal seribu sesal sudah sedari tadi menggerayangi hatinya. Menyesal ketika dia dulu mengkhianati pemuda itu dan memilih menikahi orang lain. Hinata masih ingat betul dulu ketika dirinya hanya diam saja, tak merasa bersalah sedikit pun tatkala Naruto keluar dari pintu rumahnya dengan kesal, karena sikap masam yang ia tunjukan pada pemuda itu. Semua itu ia lakukan karna memang dia sudah tidak ada rasa lagi terhadap Naruto.

Salahkah dia? Tidak. Semua itu bukanlah 100% salahnya. Salahkan orang tua Naruto yang dulu tak merestui hubungannya. Salahkan juga pemuda itu yang dulu tak tinggal lagi di sini dan mulai jarang mengunjungi dirinya. Jadi wajar saja jika dia mulai kehilangan rasa dan berpindah mencintai orang lain. Setidaknya begitu pikirnya dulu.

Sampai saat dia merasakan bagaimana rasanya dikhianati. Tatkala dirinya mengetahui suaminya sendiri selingkuh di belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata meremas jaket hitam yang dikenakannya, memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Naruto yang telah dikhianatinya. Pada akhirnya penyesalan itu hanya kata yang sudah tak ada gunanya lagi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, bubur kacang ijo kayaknya mantap gan.

"Hinata!" suara panggilan dari seseorang itu langsung menyadarkannya dari lamunan menyedihkannya. Wanita itu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan melihat―Hiashi―ayahnya sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil menggendong seorang bocah gendut berambut merah 4 tahunan.

Cepat-cepat Hinata segera menghapus jejak air mata di pipi putihnya agar sang ayah tak mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

Wanita berusia 20-an itu menurunkan kakinya yang ia selonjorkan tadi dari berugak tempat duduknya. Kemudian melangkah mendekati ayahnya.

Setibanya ia di depan sang ayah, ia pun menarik bocah itu dari gendongan ayahnya. Si bocah hanya menganga sambil memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah sang bunda.

"Tadi anakmu menangis. Ayah sudah tahu di mana tempat nongkrongmu, makanya ayah bawa ke mari. Sedang apa kau di sini Hinata?" tanya Hiashi menatap heran Hinata.

Hinata pun tersenyum palsu ke pada Hiashi, kemudian menjawab, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin bersantai, ayah."

"Hah... Ya, sudah. Ayo pulang. Sarapan dulu," ajak Hiashi seraya berbalik membelakangi Hinata. Kemudian ia berjalan tanpa menunggu jawaban wanita indigo itu.

Hinata pun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Hiashi di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya teralihkan ke arah wajah bocah digendongannya.

"Hmm, anak Ibu sudah makan apa belum?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Bocah itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menjawab pertanyaan sang bunda.

"Makan bareng Ibu ya, Gaara?" tanya Hinata lagi sembari mengangkat tangannya, lalu menghapus air liur di sekitar mulut bocah itu. Bocah itu pun mengangguk.

Hinata kemudian mengangkat kepalanya lagi menatap punggung sang ayah, tapi tiba-tiba kornea violetnya segera teralihkan ke arah sungai sepuluh meter di di depannya. Tepatnya agak ke kanan terlihat sebuah balai kecil yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya.

Ya, terkuak dalam ingatannya sosok pemuda itu yang dulu membuatkan balai kecil itu untuk tempat mandinya.

Sebab dari atas jembatan itu―50 meter dari tempatnya berada sekarang―, orang-orang yang sekadar numpang lewat di atas jembatan itu sering kali berhenti atau memelankan kendaraan mereka untuk cuci mata menyaksikan gadis-gadis yang sedang mandi di sungai itu.

Hinata sudah menutupi tubuhnya dengan kain tapi tetap saja pemuda itu bersikeras membuatkan balai kecil itu untuknya. Bagaimana lucunya tingkah pemuda itu yang rela menunggui dirinya sampai selesai mandi setiap harinya.

Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya, menahan sedih yang sekarang kembali menyayat hatinya. Dan secara tak sadar dirinya mengucapkan suatu kata-kata yang membuat ayahnya sedikit tersentak mendengarnya.

"Kalau saja Ayahmu dia, Gaara. Mungkin namamu sekarang adalah Boruto. Mengingat dulu Ibu dan dia pernah berjanji kalau kami jadi menikah, dia akan memberi nama anak laki-lakinya Boruto," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum menahan getir pada si bocah yang tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dimaksud sang bunda.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?" Hiashi bertanya seraya berhenti di depan sebuah tangga yang tingginya mencapai 15 meteran, terbuat dari karung yang diisi dengan pasir. Kemudian ditumpuk rapi sehingga membentuk sebuah tangga yang tinggi, tinggi sekali.

"Tidak ada, Ayah. Hanya teringat dengan seseorang," jawab Hinata datar. Hiashi tak mengacuhkan kalimat anak semata wayangnya dan kembali melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga tersebut diikuti Hinata di belakangnya.

Hinata memandang lekat ujung tangga itu, mengingat lagi kala dirinya terpeleset dari atas tangga itu. Dan pemuda itu yang datang menyelamatkan dirinya. Ah, lagi-lagi Naruto, dan Naruto. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya ringan, berusaha menepis bayangan pemuda itu dari pikirannya. Tapi, semakin ia menolak, bayangan Naruto semakin kuat mendekam dalam benaknya.

"Ku dengar hari ini Naruto berkunjung ke rumah kakaknya dan akan menginap selama sehari. Apa kau tidak tertarik untuk melihatnya, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi mencoba menebak apa isi pikirannya. Dan benar saja, Hinata langsung menghentikan derap langkah kakinya di tangga itu seraya mengangkata wajahnya memandang sang ayah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Bersambung

* * *

AN: Hanya sekadar selingan


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto**_

..

* * *

Di pagi yang sama dan di hari yang sama pula, tapi di jam yang berbeda, Hinata berdiri sambil bersembunyi dibalik tiang listrik yang ada di dekat tembok gang tidak jauh dari jalan raya di depannya. Manik lavendernya menatap tidak percaya pada sosok tinggi dan bertubuh tegap yang sekarang sedang berdiri membelakangi dirinya di seberang jalan raya di depannya.

Seingatnya dulu Naruto tidak setinggi itu. Dia sangat mengingat kalau 5 tahun lalu tinggi Naruto dan tingginya hampir sama atau mungkin dia lebih tinggi secenti dari Naruto. Dan tubuh Naruto dulu agak gendut. Rambutnya juga dulu di sisir lepek. Tapi melihat Naruto yang sekarang Hinata benar-benar dibuat tercengang dengan perubahan besar yang terjadi pada pemuda itu.

Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba berubah sendu tatkala mengingat dirinya dulu sering merasa ilfell pada tingkah Naruto yang ke kanak-kanakan. Dan kadang suka minder bila teman-temannya mulai membahas tentang Naruto.

Seeethh..

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah tempat Hinata berada. Untung saja Hinata menyadarinya dan segera merapatkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Huuuhh..." Hinata menghela napas lega sembari sedikit dibungkukkannya tubuhnya.

Tap

Tiba-tiba sebuah kaki yang dibalut sepatu ked hitam terlihat di mata lavendernya.

Tap

Menjadi sepasang kaki. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya sambil berharap semoga saja itu bukan Naruto. Tapi setelah melihat rambut pirang serta tiga codet di sebelah pipi orang di hadapannya, ingin rasanya Hinata segera menjerit sekeras-kerasnya sambil meninju kepala orang yang sedang menyampingi dirinya karna muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Sayangnya semua keinginan itu hanyalah sebuah keinginan yang tak bisa ia wujudkan, karna jangankan meninju, untuk mengedipkan mata sekali saja tak bisa ia lakukan. Dia hanya diam mematung seperti tiang yang ada di samping kanannya sekarang. Diam dengan wajah kaget setengah mati, saat ini amethysnya tetap melekat menatap sebelah wajah Naruto. Bergerak pelan mengikuti gerakan Naruto yang sedikit demi sedikit menjauhi dirinya.

'Jangan melihat ke sini. Jangan melihat ke sini.' batinnya panik disertai deguban jantungnya yang terasa meledak-ledak.

Degup jantungnya sedikit demi sedikit kembali ke normal saat Naruto terus berjalan dan tak menoleh sedikit pun ke arah dirinya. Tapi ada kelegaan dan juga ke kecewaan yang terpatri di hatinya tatkala Naruto tak menengok ke arahnya.

"Oi, Kankuro!" panggil Naruto pada sosok teman yang sudah 5 tahun tak dijumpainya. Sedang berdiri membelakangi dirinya bersama seorang perempuan pirang berkuncir empat yang berada di sebelahnya.

Pria berambut hitam itu membalik tubuhnya dan menatap orang yang tampak asing sedang mendekat ke arahnya. Dahinya pun mengernyit, kebingungan melihat orang yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Tapi kebingungannya segera menguap setelah ia meneliti dengan seksama wajah orang itu.

"Naruto?" panggilnya kemudian.

Naruto pun tersenyum lebar lalu menjawab dengan bertanya, "Apa kabar sobat?"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kankuro untuk menyadarinya karna beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutan atas perubahan total Naruto.

"Astaga. Kau Naruto?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya aku siapa menurutmu?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang heran dua orang di depannya.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi saat tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"T-tidak apa-apa...," jawab Kankuro masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. "Wah, kau benar-benar berubah Naruto."

"Hah, benarkah. Berubah apanya? Menurutku sama saja, seperti dulu,"

"Dulu kau itu pendek,"

"Hahaha...," Naruto tertawa lebar setelah mendengar kata-kata Kankuro. "iya, ya. Aku saja tidak menyadarinya. Ku pikir kalian yang semakin pendek,"

"Hmm," Temari ikut nimbrung. Sementara Kankuro mengalihkan pandangannya pada makhluk berpakaian putih yang masih menempel di dinding. "sudah lama sekali kau tidak ke mari, Naruto. Sampai-sampai pernikahan temanmu tidak kau pedulikan," Kankuro mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Hah, siapa yang menikah?"

Temari menggerakkan bola matanya menunjuk manusia yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah menikah Kankuro?"

Kankuro mengangguk beberapa kali tanpa berkeinginan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan kata-kata. Dia merasakan sesuatu hal buruk akan menguras isi dompetnya.

Naruto mendekat, kemudian memegang ke dua bahu Kankuro seraya mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga pria itu. "Kau masih 'kan janji mu dulu, teman?" bisik Naruto pelan di telinga Kankuro sehingga pria itu pucat pasi.

Otak Kankuro terus bekerja keras mencari-cari alasan agar isi kantongnya tak terkuras karna janji laknat yang ia ucapkan dulu. "A-aku b-baru ingat k-kalau cucianku belum dij-jemur," segera setelah Kankuro selesai mengucapkan itu, tanpa pikir panjang lagi pria itu langsung ngacir meninggalkan Naruto bersama Temari di tempat itu.

Naruto cuma bisa sweatdrop sendiri menyaksikan kelakuan Kankuro yang menurutnya tidak berubah sama sekali.

Temari menatap Hinata yang juga menatap dirinya. Sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto lagi.

Hinata yang sudah paham akan maksud seringaian Temari pun langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan ke dua tangannya bermaksud agar Temari jangan memberitahukan keberadaannya.

"Naruto," panggil Temari kemudian.

"Um," Naruto menggerakkan wajahnya menghadap Temari. "ada apa?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin...,"

Wusshhh

Sebuah sendal lewat dari samping kepala Naruto.

"...mengetahui keadaan Hi―"

Plak.

Dan sendal pink itu sukses mendarat dengan keras di wajah Temari. Temari pun menjadi cemberut karna ucapannya terpotong oleh sandal kurang kerjaan itu.

Naruto menengok ke belakang dan tak mendapati siapa-siapa di sana.

* * *

 **XxXxX**

* * *

Naruto sedang membeli es krim pada penjual es krim keliling di tepi jalan raya. Membelikan keponakannya―Matsuri―yang sedari tadi menangis. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan celana panjangnya ditarik-tarik dari bawah.

Naruto menengok dan melihat seorang bocah agak gendut berambut merah bata sedang menarik-narik celananya.

Si bocah diam, tapi telunjuknya tiba-tiba terarah ke kotak besar berwarna putih yang isinya es krim semua di atas motor di depan Naruto.

"Mau es krim?" tanya Naruto pada bocah bersurai merah itu. Bocah itu pun mengangguk ringan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto berjongkok kemudian dipeluknya erat-erat ke dua kaki Gaara dengan tangan kirinya. Kemudian mengangkatnya sehingga Gaara bisa melihat dengan ke dua mata jadenya beraneka macam es krim dengan bentuk yang berbeda-beda.

"Mau yang mana?" tanya Naruto lagi. Gaara menggerakkan tangannya cepat sembari menunjuk tiga buah es krim.

"Ya udah pak. Ambilin yang itu, yang itu, sama yang itu buat anak ini," suruh Naruto. Setelah es krim itu berada di genggaman Gaara, Naruto pun kembali bertanya.

"Berapa semuanya pak?"

"Tiga puluh ribu,"

"Oh... Matsuri tolong berikan uang ini ke bapak itu." suruh Naruto sambil menggerakkan lembaran uang yang ada di jemarinya. Bocah berambut coklat itu pun mengambil lembaran uang lima puluh ribuan di tangan Naruto, kemudian melemparnya ke dalam kotak box yang berisi es krim tersebut.

"Itcu Om wangnya," dan ucapan gadis cilik itu membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

Setelah transaksi itu selesai Naruto pun kembali bertanya pada Gaara, "Rumah adek di mana?"

Bocah merah itu menunjuk gang tempat Hinata bersembunyi tadi pagi.

"Oh, di sana ya,"

Tiba-tiba Matsuri menyodorkan mulut Gaara es krim di tangannya ke mulut Gaara.

"Ini Gaala, maem,"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi Gaara langsung melahap es krim milik Matsuri.

Sesaat kemudian Matsuri menarik es krimnya dari mulut Gaara sehingga membuat Gaara langsung menatap Matsuri.

"Gaala nakal udah maem es klim Matsu!" ujar gadis cilik itu.

"Lasakan ini! Lasakan ini! Lasakan ini," lanjut Matsuri lagi sambil memukul kepala Gaara dengan es krimnya.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, wajah Gaara pun menjadi merenggut.

"Hngq, hngq... Mamaa!..," teriak Gaara sambil menangis.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Mesum mode on**

"Asyik punya mama Hinata dadanya empuk," kata Gaara tanpa typo.

Bletak

"Itttaaaii!" Gaara merintih kesakitan saat Hinata menjitak kepalanya.

"Dasar bocah mesum!" ucap Hinata sambil menatap marah Gaara.

"Bwahahahaha," Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sesaat kemudian.

"Om, om." -sambil bisik-bisik di telinga Naruto. "aku sering lho, netek di tetek mama Hinata,"

"Ssstttt, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya. Dulu om juga sering netek sama mama―"

"Bicara apa kalian?!"

"Huh, uh,"

Bletak Bletak

Dan jadilah bocah dan lelaki itu tergeletak di jalanan dengan dua buah benjolan di masing-masing kepala mereka.

* * *

AN: haha maaf kemarin ane cuma iseng aja nulis judul kek gitu, kkirain gak bakal ada yang nanya. tahu-tahunya malah itu yang jadi permasalahan... Ane udah ganti kok judulnya gan... Arti dari basong kurek itu sebnernya agak kasar...

 **Blasan Review** :

 **Energy flow** : HEHEHehehehe maaf ya gan kalau ane bikin agan kesel... itu belum puncaknya gan...

 **Chiharu Kazawa** : Basong Kurek sebenarnya,,, bahasa dari lombok gan hkhhkhhkh... artinya Anjing bisulan... btw Thanks ya reviewnya...

 **Kurushimi Kokoro** : Anjing bisulan artinya... sorry kemarin salah ketik seharusnya kurek bukan kerek... ane lebih suka bubur kacang ijo gan soalnya ada manis-manisnya...

 **Kizu583** : wah kayaknya agan udah bosen ya baca fic yang kek gitu...

 **Akiko Yada** : iya, kasian banget... temenin gan temenin...

 **Penggila Hentai** : thanks

 **ame to ai** : mungkin esok chap akhirnya... itu juga kalo gak kepanjangan hkwkwkwkwkwkkwk

* * *

 **BIG THANKS TO :** Energy flow, Chiharu Kazawa, Kurushimi Kokoro, Kizu583, Akiko Yada, Penggila Hentai, ame to ai

 **See you next time.**

 **Next chap Mungkin Chap akhir.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata itu udah janda vroh, udah janda...

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Matsuri, jangan nakal," ujar lelaki berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu pada bocah bersurai coklat yang ada digendongannya.

"Abis Gaala nakal. Es klim ku dimakan uga," balas gadis cilik itu dengan wajah setengah kesal tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari bocah berambut merah yang sedang menunduk di dekatnya.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban gadis itu cuma bisa meneteskan keringat sweatdrop dari belakang kepalanya. Bukannya tadi Matsuri sendiri yang memberikan es krimnya pada Gaara, kenapa malah dia yang marah-marah.

"Hah...," akhirnya hanya desahan ringan saja yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Iya, nanti paman ganti. Tapi jangan berantem lagi, ya?" pinta Naruto berusaha membujuk sang keponakan.

Namun, manik blue safir miliknya segera teralihkan ke arah sosok perempuan berambut indigo panjang sepuluh meter di depannya.

Ia pun tertegun, teringat kembali dengan sesosok gadis yang pernah menjadi kekasih dulu.

Mendadak dadanya terasa panas, ke dua kelopak matanya yang menajam terus membidik sosok perempuan itu yang diam menatap dirinya. Amethysnya bergerak meneliti dengan seksama dari kaki sampai puncak kepala perempuan itu.

'Ah, itu bukan dia,' batinnya ragu-ragu.

"Itcu mama," kata Gaara sambil menunjuk perempuan yang sedang berdiri di depan mereka.

Dan suara Gaara membuat Naruto sedikit tersadar dari lamunannya. Reflek iris safirnya pun bergerak ke arah Gaara.

Sedetik kemudian dialihkannya lagi matanya ke arah perempuan di depannya. Dan dengan jelas Naruto dapat menyaksikan lavender yang dulu sering membuat hatinya mabuk ketika menatapnya dengan ke dua matanya.

Hinata yang melihat tatapan tajam lelaki itu pun mengerti akan apa maksud mata itu, yang ingin dikatakannya hanyalah kata maaf beribu maaf pada lelaki itu.

Tap.

Naruto berhenti, dan Hinata menurunkan lavendernya ke dada lelaki itu, tak ada ke beranìan menatap mata biru itu dari dekat. Semua suaranya tertahan di tenggorokannya, tak bisa keluar seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

"Ini anakmu?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Hinata mengangguk ringan tak mampu berkata sepatah, dua patah atau tiga patah kata dari mulutnya.

"Mamaa," panggil Gaara sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah sang bunda.

Hinata pun meraih Gaara yang masih memegang es krimnya dari gendongan Naruto. Setelah itu ia kembali menatap wajah Naruto yang sedari tadi tak pernah melepaskan iris safirnya dari dirinya.

Hening. Tidak ada kata-kata atau pun suara. Hanya diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Paman Naluto, ayo pulang," tiba-tiba Matsuri memecah keheningan yang melanda tempat itu.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Matsuri, lalu tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu, ia pun berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Hinata.

Dia ingin bertanya, tapi ia urungkan karna nanti dikira SKSD lagi.

Hinata menatap sedih punggung lelaki itu, punggung yang pernah menggendongnya. Ingin berkata sesuatu namun suaranya tak kunjung keluar dari mulutnya. Sampai bayangan Naruto memudar dari pandangannya.

Barulah kata 'maaf' itu terujar dari mulutnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **XxXxX**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Subuh-subuh di kamar ukurang sedang, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Dari jam delapan malam ia berbaring hanya tiga jam sebelum subuh ia bisa tertidur.

Dia bangun dan duduk di tepi kasurnya yang cukup untuk satu orang saja sambil menyandarkan ke dua siku tangannya pada pahanya.

Dari tadi malam pikirannya terus-menerus memikirkan perempuan itu. Beberapa kali dia mendengus berat, karna gara-gara perempuan itu luka di hatinya yang sudah lama tertutupi kembali melebar, membuat perasaannya tak menentu alias gelisah.

Dia pun bangkit lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat kamar kakaknya.

Selesai cuci muka dan sikat gigi, ia pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sepatu ked hitamnya serta mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian olahraga. Berniat melakukan lari pagi dan menyegarkan pikirannya yang awut-awutan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **XxXxX**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di jalanan aspal yang tampak sepi, pemisah bagi hamparan sawah yang luas sekali, Naruto berlari ringan di pinggiran jalan sambil memandang bawah tak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Pikirannya terus melayang gadis yang membuat luka hatinya semakin terbuka.

Sejuk udara di pagi hari tak kunjung membuat hatinya tenang. Panas hatinya seirama dengan panas di tubuhnya.

Mendadak diangkatnya wajahnya ke atas menatap jauh ke depan.

Tidak jauh di depannya, tepatnya agak ke kiri tampak sebuah tempat duduk yang mirip seperti tembok pendek, dengan ketebalan tiga puluh centi dan panjang semeter lebih serta tingginya kurang dari semeter. Di belakang tempat duduk itu―jarak semeter dari tempat duduk itu―ada pohon-pohon bambu yang tampak tidak terlalu banyak, tapi cukup untuk melindungi tempat duduk itu dari sinar sang surya.

Dulu di tempat itu dia sering duduk lama bersama seorang gadis gendut berambut sebahu, berkulit sawo matang sambil mendengarkan sebuah lagu menikmati pagi itu.

 **Flashback mode on**

Udara sejuk yang berhembus sepoi disertai terpaan sinar sang surai yang menyinari tempat itu. Tengah duduk sepasang kekasih di tepi jalanan beraspal yang sepi. Tampak si gadis menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu si pemuda. Sementara si pemuda pirang sedang sibuk mencari lagu favoritnya. Setelah ketemu ia pun menekan play dan meletakkan ponselnya di sampingnya.

Dialihkannya lagi wajahnya pada gadis yang ada di sebelahnya. Telapak tangan kanannya pun ia gunakan untuk mengusap pelan pipi gembil gadis itu.

(Male)  
Bepanas jelo ariq jelo kebalit...  
Pataq reket gamaq ariq salon kedit...

Betelah juluk gamaq ariq mane semenit.

(Berhenti dulu barang sebentar.)

Lelah laloq ke melet bedait.

(Terlalu lelah aku merindukanmu.)

(Female)  
Buaq bile siq teparan jeruti.  
Tereng kuning kaye sik teparan tebu.

Lueq dedare gamaq kakaq saq inges gati.

(Banyak gadis yang cantik sekali.)

Tiang niki maraq daun layu.

(Aku ini hanyalah seperti daun layu)

(Male)  
Timaq ne lueq ariq sempage pedis.  
(biarpun banyak jeruk yang masam)  
Cobaq pete gamaq ariq saq maraq bagek  
(Cobalah cari yang seperti buah pohon asam)

Timaq na lueq gamaq ariq dedare inges  
(Biarpun banyak gadis yang cantik)  
Kamu doang sambatan ate  
(Hanya kamu seorang yang didambakan hatiku)

Lamun araq kakak siq buaq manggis,  
(kalau ada kakak si buah manggis)  
Jari apaq de pete si buaq bone  
(Buatlah apa kau cari si buah borne)

Lamun araq gamaq kakak saq ngere manis,  
(Kalau ada yang lebih manis)  
Jari apaq de tiang saq lenge  
(Untuk apa aku yang buruk ini)

(Male)  
Dile belah ariq ndeq ne merue,  
Tegantung laeq gamaq ariq atas sempare.

Rue solah ndeq begune,  
(Paras cantik tiada berguna,)  
Lamun lenge budi bahasa.  
(Kalau buruk perangainya.)

Keliang ngambar kakaq betali benang,  
Kedit bejoraq kakak bilang pempang penjalin.

Nden side kakak pacu mlet lek tiang,  
(Jika benar engkau serius mengingingkanku,)  
Dendek girang pete sak lain.  
(Jangan suka mencari yang lain.)

Bersama alunan lagu itu, sesekali Naruto mencium pipi gadis di sebelahnya, kadang diciumnya puncak surai indigo gadis itu. Dan si gadis tak terganggu sama sekali dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda pemilik surai ke emasan di sampingnya.

 **Flashback mode off**

Walau sudah mengalihkan iris safirnya dari tempat itu, tetap saja perhatiannya selalu tak mau melepas memperhatikan objek itu. Rasa sakit yang terasa menyengat-nyengat di hatinya menguap menjadi air mata yang perlahan menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Emosinya kembali memuncak sehingga sekuat tenaga ia percepat larinya untuk menjauhi tempat itu. Terdengar bunyi gemeletuk giginya yang sedang beradu. Deru napasnya yang tak beraturan terdengar seperti air yang mendidih. Ke dua alisnya pun kini sudah menyatu, memperlihatkan sorotan tatapan kebencian di matanya.

Indahnya pemandangan dan sejuknya udara di pagi hari itu sedikit pun tak mengurangi pedih yang dirasakannya saat ini. Sampai laju kakinya yang menghentak-hentak cepat terhenti di samping pohon rindang yang ada di tepi jalan raya.

Dia pun membungkuk sambil menghembuskan secara kasar napasnya berkali-kali.

"Haah... Hah... Hah...," desahnya sembari mencengkram erat lututnya.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHH!" teriaknya seraya menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat, mengarahkannya ke pohon di sampingnya. "BREENGGSEEKKK,"

Buagh!

Dia pukul pohon tersebut sekuat tenaganya. Menumpahkan segala emosi yang sedari tadi memenuhi hatinya.

Meninju ukiran jantung yang terukir indah dengan inisial NH di dalam ukiran itu. Air matanya terus berjatuhan, terkenang kembali ketika dirinya pertama kali mencium bibir tipis gadis itu di sini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **XxXxX**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sore hari...

Naruto duduk di depan beranda rumah kakaknya sambil melamun. Tak disadarinya sang kakaknya ―Naruko yang sudah agak mendingan dari sakitnya selama beberapa hari ini―sambil membawa segelas teh hangat untuk sang adik.

Tet

Naruko meletakkan gelas berisi teh tersebut di samping Naruto. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto tersentak. Seketika lamunannya langsung buyar.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto? Kakak perhatikan dari kemarin kau tampak gelisah?" tanya Naruko sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Naruto.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruko, Naruto pun tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan tentunya. "Tentu saja kak, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong dan memasang senyum palsu seperti itu," kata Naruko yang sudah paham akan sifat adiknya.

Senyuman yang tadi bertengger di wajah Naruto perlahan buyar, tergantikan wajah sendunya.

"Huh...," Naruto mendesah berat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan lagi. "Entahlah kak. Kalau saja dulu aku lebih mendengarkan apa kata ibu dan ayah, mungkin semua ini... takkan pernah terjadi," ujar Naruto dengan air mata yang kembali menggenang di kelopak matanya.

"Hinata lagi ya?" tebak Naruko memastikan tanpa mengalihkan manik birunya dari wajah sang adik.

"Sampai sekarang aku tak pernah bisa memaafkan diriku atas semua yang telah ku lakukan pada ayah dan ibu...," kata-kata Naruto tertahan di tenggorokannya, tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

"Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Tapi, tidak ada kata terlambat untuk memperbaiki diri selama napasmu masih berhembus. Jadikan semua ini pelajaran berharga bagi hidupmu, bahwa apa yang kau sangka baik itu belum tentu baik menurut Kami-sama. Mungkin dengan cara ini Kami-sama mencoba melunakkan sifat keras kepalamu yang bahkan kakak sendiri angkat tangan untuk menasehatimu...," Naruko diam mengambil napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah... Karna dengan menangis beban di hatimu bisa sedikit berkur―"

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks...," suara isakan Naruto langsung menghentikan ucapan kakaknya.

Lelaki itu terus menangis lama dan sang kakak terus setia menemani sang adik di sampingnya. Sampai setengah jam kemudian ia pun berhenti menangis. Ia pun menegakkan lagi wajahnya sembari menghapus sisa jejak air matanya dan menatap wajah sang kakak kembali.

"Terima kasih kak," ujar Naruto.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang kau panggil ibu yang sedang membawa Matsuri. Dari tadi ibu belum juga kembali dari sawah kakakmu,"

"Palingan juga ibu sedang duduk santai di sana kak,"

"Yah, hanya sekedar memastikan 'kan tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah,"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **XxXxX**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian ia sudah kembali dari sawah kakak iparnya. Kembali ia menelusuri gang sepanjang 30 meter-an, tempat ia bertemu dengan perempuan itu kemarin.

Manik birunya segera tergerak ke arah sosok perempuan yang berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk 15 meter dari tempatnya sekarang. Hatinya yang tadi sempat tenang kembali memanas. Semakin dekat ia dengan perempuan itu semakin bertambah panas hatinya. Rahangnya kembali mengeras.

Hinata bergeming, kali ini ia harus mengutarakan rasa bersalah yang selama ini menggeluti hatinya. Karna hari ini adalah hari terakhir Naruto berada di sini.

Derap langkah kaki Naruto yang terdengar semakin mendekat ke arahnya membuat nyali Hinata langsung ciut.

'Ayo angkat wajahmu dan katakan sesuatu padanya, Hinata,' batin Hinata berulang-ulang menyemangati dirinya.

Jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto hanya terpaut setengah meter saja. Gadis itu belum juga membuka suaranya sampai akhirnya Naruto melewati dirinya.

Tapi-

Hinata tiba-tiba saja mengangkat wajahnya sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Ke dua sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, memperlihatkan senyum tulus yang jarang ditampakkannya pada orang lain, bahkan pada ayahnya sendiri.

"Dulu di tempat ini pertama kalinya seorang gadis mengenal seorang pemuda,"

"Ugh," dan ucapan Hinata menyentil keras hati Naruto. Hingga lelaki itu menghentikan paksa langkahnya. Hanya menghentikan, tanpa mau berbalik atau pun menengok ke belakang.

"Dua minggu kemudian mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih... Banyak hal indah yang mereka lalui bersama dari mulai bercanda dan tertawa bersama... Setiap pagi sepasang kekasih itu selalu duduk berdua di tepi jalan. Kadang diciumnya pipi si gadis, kadang di ciumnya keningnya. Dan perlakuannya selalu membuat si gadis terlena... Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, ada sebuah pohon rindang. Di pohon itu si pemuda mengukir namanya dan nama gadis itu dalam ukiran berbentuk hati. Di tempat itu juga pertama kalinya si gadis mendapat ciuman pertamanya sekaligus berjanji jika mereka jadi menikah, mereka akan memberi nama anak laki-laki mereka dengan nama Boruto. Dan Himawari jika yang lahir adalah perempuan...," Hinata menunduk lagi mencoba mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Selang beberapa saat setelah itu segulir air mata Hinata mengalir di pipinya.

"Tapi hubungan mereka tak direstui oleh orang tua si pemuda, dan sebulan kemudian si pemuda pindah dari desa ini dan menetap di tempat lain. Sebulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan pemuda itu selalu aktif mengunjungi si gadis... Tapi semua itu hanya berlangsung selama tiga bulan. Setelah itu ia mulai jarang datang mengunjungi si gadis. Perlahan gadis itu mulai kehilangan perasaannya sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya gadis itu menyerah, berhenti menggantung harapannya pada pada pemuda itu dan berpindah mencintai pemuda lain dan memilih menerima lamaran pemuda itu―"

"Kau tahu Hinata, berapa jarak antara Konoha dan Suna...," Naruto memenggal kalimat Hinata. Terlihat mata putihnya berubah sedikit merah. "kau harus melewati kota Kumo, lalu menyeberangi lautan. Perjalanan itu memakan waktu dua setengah hari. Dan semua itu tidaklah gratis... Aku menghabiskan semua tabunganku hanya untuk memenuhi tuntutan rindu yang bergejolak di hatiku...," kata Naruto disertai suara gemeletuk giginya.

"Sampai beberapa kali, aku sampai mencuri uang ke dua orang tuaku... Dan bagian terburuk dari semua itu ialah ketika kau menyumpahi, memaki ke dua orang tuamu, sampai bisa kau saksikan sendiri dengan mata kepalamu, air mata mereka mengalir di pipi mereka dan semua itu ku lakukan hanya DEMI CINTA PADA SEORANG PEREMPUAN YANG BAHKAN TIDAK PUNYA PENDIRIAN SEPERTIMU!"

Buagghhh.

Naruto memukul dinding di samping kirinya, melepaskan semua emosi yang tertahan di dadanya. Sementara perempuan itu tampak memeluk serta mencengkram erat ke dua lengannya.

"APA KAU LUPA BAGAIMANA DULU KAU MENJELEK-JELEKKAN KE DUA ORANG TUAKU DI DEPANKU, SEHINGGA AKU BERBALIK MEMUSUHI MEREKA DAN KARNA HAL ITU, AKU SAMPAI MEMUKUL DAN MENENDANG PERUT AYAHKU SENDIRI!" teriak Naruto lagi sekuat tenaga tanpa melepaskan tinju kanannya dari dinding itu.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." hanya deru napasnya saja yang sekarang terdengar menyembur kasar dari sistem pernapasannya.

Tak ada kata-kata lagi. Ke duanya hanya sibuk dengan tangisan mereka masing-masing.

Keadaan itu tak berlangsung lama karna Naruto mengangkat wajahnya seraya menahan tangisnya.

"Tapi aku bersyukur kau mempunyai anak laki-laki, Yang dengan perantara anak itu aku berharap kau bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan ibuku dulu...," kata Naruto. Lalu tanpa menoleh ke belakang dan tanpa berucap selamat tinggal dulu, ia pun beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu dan Hinata yang sekarang sudah jatuh terduduk sambil menangkup wajahnya dengan ke dua telapak tangannya.

End

* * *

AN : Akhirnya Cinta lama udah kelarrrr... lagu yang di atas itu judulnya Tandak Ngujang bisa agan dengerin via youtube... apa mau di lanjut atau end sampai sini

balasan review :

syauQy-chan : Bagaimana gan lanjut atau end ?

Akiko Yada : sabar gan... sabaaaaaarrrrr... ntar ane timouk ente pake sendal

Kizu583 : aaaaaaaaaa ane gak bisa jawab...

Energy flow : Ini udah up gan

Chiharu Kazawa : iya kemarin ngebut soalnya pengen update... ini udah lanjut gan...

* * *

Big Thanks to :Chiharu Kazawa, Energy flow, Kizu583, Akiko Yada, syauQy-chan dan thanks buat yang udah follow fic ini

daaannnnnnnnnn lepas sendal kabuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrr


End file.
